When she leaves
by Unbowed-Unbent-Unbroken
Summary: When is Olivia is about to leave for computer crimes way back when. JO


Olivia walked up to the door of captain Cragen and breathing deeply she knocked on the door.

"Come in" she heard the familiar voice say.

"I want to transfer" she said bluntly, upon entering. Cragen looked up from his work and looked at her questionaly. Just as she was about to respond Olivia cut him off. "Please don't ask why, I just need to leave."

"Okay..." he wanted desperately to ask why but decided against it. "there's an opening at computer crimes. I'll...I'll ahh make a call." Olivia left leaving a confused Cragen on the phone. John watched Olivia emerge from the captains office and strolled up to her desk, gathering her things. John watched Olivia as she did this and noticed something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" John asked getting up to meet her.

"I'm leaving"

"Let me drive you" John offered actually having his car with him.

"No, I'm leaving" Olivia said forcefully.

"What are you talking about?" John asked confused.

"I'm going to computer crimes"

"What? Why?"

"Elliot wants a new partner, so he's getting one" and then she was gone.

--------------

That nioght when John went home all he could think about was how he was going to lost his best friend. Olivia has been there for John through everything, as he was for her. They have grown close over the years and now she was going to leave because Elliot's a cry baby. John didn't know how but he had to convince her to stay.

------------

_The Next Day_

The next day had been ackward for everyone. The silence was almost unbareable and just as John was about to relieve that tention with a conspiracy theory the captain came out.

"Olivia, my office" Olivia followed Cragen into his office, closing the door behind them. "I pulled a few strings and you start at computer crimes on monday." Olivia walked back out and over to her desk, not saying a word to anyone.

"I'm going home" Fin said getting up from his desk and putting his coat on "later guys"

Elliot had already left so only John and Olivia said goodbye. As soon as Fin left Olivia started packing her things in a box. John sat back and helplessly watched , unable to think of anything to say or do to make Olivia stay and just as he was about to say something he was again cut off, this time by Olivia.

"Bye John" Olivia said carrying her box with her.

"I'll walk you out." John smiled sadly.

The two now stood ackwardly, both unable to think of anything to say, to make the situation less ackward. They heard the 'ding' and together boarded the elevator.

"It's not fair" John said, unaware that he was speaking out loud.

"What?" it was too late for him to turn back now.

"If Elliot wants a new partner than he should leave, why are you leaving? It..it isn't fair that I have to lose my best friend because Elliot's a jerk."

"John..." Olivia started.

"No. Please let me finish...I don't want you to leave. It wouldn't be the same without you here. I've always been to afraid to tell you that...that I need you. I do I need you Olivia and I can't possibly dream of coming into work and now seeing you sitting at your desk, and hearing your voice. It isn't fair that I love you and am to scared to say anything. It isn't fair" John finished just as the long elevator ride came to a stop. Olivia stood, shocked and John slowly walked out from the elevator.

"John wait" John turned back to the elevator, and t his surprise Olivia pulled him in and into a zealous kiss.

"What was that for?" John asked, still in a daze.

"I love you and I always have...I love you and I don't want to leave but I have to." and then shew as gone, leaving yet another confused man behind.

"Olivia wait!" John called after her. Olivia stopped and John came up behind her.

"John..."she started, turning around but was cut off when John leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you and I'll always be here" John said once they pulled apart.

"I'll be back here someday John" Olivia smiled before leaning in to kiss John again and the they stood happily, wrapped around each other. The two didn't know what would happen in their future but they knew they would face it together.


End file.
